El Consejero Del Introvertido
by IGNIZ SOLAE
Summary: Chapter 3 Up! AU Llego El chico nuevo a la ciudad, Asuka esta furica ¿Que ocasionara este personaje en la vida del Ikari?
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes de Neon Genesis Evangelion son propiedad de Gainax yo solo los involucro en esta trama para entretener al publico sin fines de lucro,**** así que por favor no me hagan sujeto de demanda**

El consejero del introvertido

Capitulo 1: "La llegada de un desconocido"

Era una mañana relativamente normal en las calles de Tokyo-3, los transeúntes y los automovilistas ponían marcha hacia sus destinos ya fuesen trabajos, hogares o escuelas, cada habitante de la ciudad fortaleza emprendían ese camino, y por una de esas calles caminaban en un silencio, tal vez cómodo, tal vez no, una pareja de chicos, el tenia parecido con la población, ella, bueno la cabellera roja denotaba lo obvio, que no era de ahí.

El nombre del chico: Shinji Ikari, el nombre de la chica: Asuka Langley Soryu ,ambos de 16 años, amigos, mas bien vecinos desde hace un año, se conocieron por casualidad y así empezaron a entablar una bizarra relación llamada amistad, pero que a simple vista, parecía mas a una dictadura ya que ella se imponía a el casi para todo, un ejemplo claro eran los deberes escolares, Shinji siempre la suplía y hacia sus tareas, pero con todo y eso si convivían como amigos, aunque no del todo y con algunas reglas, las cuales eran tan sencillas que bueno ya era costumbre acatarlas.

La caminata de estos dos individuos era tranquila, bueno solo la de ella, el parecía deprimido la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos lo delataban, algo clásico en él desde hace un par de semanas mas en concreto por la culpa de su padre, que había gritado a los cuatro vientos que no lo quería, a pesar de su lazo de sangre este no representaba nada y que lo mejor era que se largara de la casa, de ahí el porque de la cara larga de aquel joven, pero esta situación ya tenia harta a la pelirroja que soportaba todo esto para no hundir mas a su amigo pero su intento por lograr ese cometido se iba a la basura porque no podía evitar ser cruel con el ya que en el colegio le temían por ser salvaje y no podía dejar de lado esa pequeña manía suya de soberbia y prepotencia cosa que ponía su paciencia críticamente a su limite por que se sentía miserable después de hacer sentir miserable al japonés, o al menos eso decía ella, una costumbre que venia acarreando desde que comenzaron esta relación.

Y como también costumbre era que desde que la chica se gano el respeto en la escuela, esta se adelantaba desde unas cuantas cuadras atrás para que no le viesen llegar con aquel alfeñique llorón(como ella le decía), y si como de costumbre lo hacia corriendo, claro para demostrar que era una atleta nata, pero con lo que ella no contaba era que justo cuando iba a entrar en las instalaciones, se estamparía con un joven que sin deberla ni temerla el infortunio le llego, los que presenciaron aquel incidente quedaron en shock temiendo mas por el joven que por la pelirroja, a pesar de que la culpa la tenia ella, todos en el colegio sabían que ella era incapaz de pedir una disculpa y haría todo lo posible para hacer ver que la otra persona era culpable, puesto a que no era el primer incidente en el que ella había sido responsable, era obvio suponer que no seria la excepción en este caso.

-Oye idiota fíjate por donde caminas – dijo furibunda la pelirroja mientras se ponía de pie.

-Disculpa? Acaso escuche bien? Estas diciendo que yo te obligue a estamparte conmigo?- contesto mientras hacia lo mismo, para este entonces los espectadores pensaban que habría funeral en pocos instantes, ya que Asuka, "el demonio rojo" como le conocían, avanzó fieramente hasta el sujeto en cuestión para encararle mostrando los dientes esperando a que el chico se arrepintiera de haber cometido semejante barbaridad, oh decepción, lo ultimo que esperaban todos era que el soltara un bufido y mostrara una pequeña sonrisa ¿retadora?, si a estas alturas el alumnado tenia la esperanza de que el susodicho tuviera una pequeña brecha de escapatoria esta se esfumo en el instante en el que este sonrió de esa forma, después de unos segundos tétricos se escuchó un grito de "corre por tu vida" por parte de un espectador que bueno quiso ayudar un poco pero ignorando que al hacerlo provocaría a la pelirroja a lanzar su primer y único ataque, un derechazo con dirección a la quijada del muchacho, pero para variar como si las sorpresas no fuesen suficientes para aquella linda mañana el agresor (desde el punto de vista de Asuka), esquivó fácil y ágilmente aquel potente y efectivo golpe, dejando si es posible aun mas atónitos a todos los presentes.

Al ver como fallaba ese que según era su mejor golpe, Asuka arremetió contra el joven que de nuevo esquivaba y además bloqueaba de manera sublime cada uno de los golpes y patadas que le recetaba la alemana haciendo que conforme avanzaba el tiempo esta se enfureciera mas y lazase golpes ciegos facilitándole la tarea al ahora respetado alumno de aquella prestigiosa institución (N/A: Si claro) por ser el primero en triunfar sobre la pelirroja de manera pasiva, al poco rato la pelirroja se detuvo a respirar.

-Eres buena pero pudiste haberte ahorrado todo esto si no me hubieses dicho idiota como tratando de decir que yo tuve la culpa de que chocaras conmigo, Acaso me crees un maldito imán? Aunque pensándolo bien si soy un imán pero de feas…

-QUE DIJISTE?

-O-oye Asuka y-yo creo q-q-que es mejor que lo dejes en pa-pa-paz- Dijo un aterrado Shinji que presenciaba aquel acto, pero su miedo no era por lo que pasaba, si no por ver como lo volteo a observar la pelirroja

-ESTAS DEFENDIENDO A ESTE ENCLENQUE?

-N-n-n-no yo-yo solo quiero que no pelees

-Oye le estas diciendo enclenque al tipo al que le debes una disculpa

-TU NO TE METAS

-Ay que carácter, ahora entiendo el porque de tu fealdad

-ERES HOMBRE MUERTO- y de nuevo iba a arremeter la pelirroja pero el sonido de una campana muy conocida, obligo a disipar la gran multitud que se formo en ese instante, la gran mayoría conformada por alumnos y uno que otro profesor que ya estaba corriendo las apuestas con sus similares para ver quien seria el ganador de aquella riña, pero lastimeramente aquel sonido obligo a todos a retomar sus labores de aquella mañana ya no tan normal.

-Creo que ambos tenemos que movernos- volvió a sonreír retadoramente aquel joven que pudo salir ileso de los embates del "demonio rojo"

-Esto no se queda así mocoso

-Antes de decirme mocoso mejor revísate la nariz- finalizó para darle la espalda y dirigirse al edificio de administración soltando una pequeña risa en el trayecto

-Lo voy a matar- de nuevo se iba a enfilar a encararle pero la delegada de su salón y muy buena amiga, Hikari Horaki, le tomo del brazo para detenerle

-No vale la pena ya te encargaras después de ese patán, ahora tenemos clase y no nos podemos retrasar

-Pero…

-Sin peros Asuka-Chan, ahora vamonos por que si no el profesor nos puede regañar- Avanzo la de coletas dejando sin opciones a la pelirroja que le alcanzo de mala gana

-Pero es que como se atreve?

-Bueno debes entender que no todas las veces puedes ganar y menos si tú tuviste la culpa de un accidente tan claro

-No hablaba de ese estupido, si no de Ikari

-Ikari-Kun?

-Si, Ikari, El se atrevió a defender a ese enclenque

-Bueno debes de admitir que no es tan enclenque para haber bloqueado tus golpes sin mucho esfuerzo siendo que eres de las más fuertes de la escuela incluyendo a los chicos

-Hikari de que lado estas?

-Lo siento pero eso fue lo que vi

-Tuvo suerte

-Si así le quieres decir…

-Segura que estas de mi lado?

-Lo siento-dijo entrando al salón 2-A, que aun esperaba la llegada del profesor de la clase en turno

-Oye Ikari crees que ese chico sea el que por fin calme a Langley?- pregunto en voz baja uno de los mejores amigos de Shinji, Touji Suzuhara, que junto a Kensuke Aida formaban el grupo que el salón denominaban "Los tres chiflados"

-Bueno yo…

-Considéralo, piensa, este chico hizo ver lenta y débil a Asuka y eso ya es un punto a su favor- Comento Kensuke sonriendo de satisfacción al decir aquellas palabras claro aunque en voz baja para que no fuera hombre muerto

-Bueno yo….

-Si y también debes recordar que el tipo este no se veía mas corpulento que yo es mas podría decir que es quizá igual de delgado que tu

-Si pero…

-Oye Touji ahora que lo mencionas lo habías visto antes?

-No la verdad es que no pero aun así es maravilloso conocer al primero que hace ver al demonio rojo como una chica normal

-Oigan chicos yo creo que no deberían sacar juicios tan apresurados tal vez el chico solo tuvo suerte…

-ALUMNOS DE PIE VA A ENTRAR LA PROFESORA- anuncio la delegada y en efecto un segundo después ingreso al aula la profesora de matemáticas: Misato Katsuragui, que estaba de más decir que era de las profesoras más deseadas del plantel.

-Ya pueden sentarse chicos saben que no es necesario que hagan eso, bien antes de iniciar la clase quiero dar un anuncio. El día de hoy se integrara con ustedes un nuevo alumno, por favor denle la bienvenida a Daisuke Aoki- y una vez mas como si este día no hubiese tenido muchas emociones ya, sorpresivamente ingreso al aula el mismo chico con el que se había suscitado el accidente con Asuka, y ahora que lo tenían enfrente se dieron tiempo de ver su apariencia, en lo que escribía su nombre en el pizarrón se dieron cuenta que su estatura era algo mas o menos a un metro con setenta y algo centímetros, de piel bronceada, era delgado pero a pesar de ello su espalda y hombros eran anchos lo que quería decir que se ejercitaba o que el desarrollo corporal le había llegado como algunos de sus compañeros, al traer los brazos descubierto se le notaban algunas cicatrices y marcas que lo hacían ver mas duro además de uno que otro moretón que obvio eran por su encuentro con la alemana, al terminar de escribir volteo a ver a sus compañeros y los saludo con la señal de la victoria y ahí pudieron observar un poco mas, su cabello era negro y un peinado en concordancia de la imagen que proyectaba, sus facciones no variaban mucho a las de sus similares a excepción de que tenia los ojos grises y con mirada expresiva y una sonrisa que si bien no era cautivadora lo hacia lucir mejor.

-TU!- Se levanto bruscamente la pelirroja mientras señalaba al moreno, capturando de inmediato las miradas de todos sus compañeros

-Ay no puede ser me toco en el salón de la fea- dijo para si, sinceramente decepcionado el de nuevo ingreso

**Continuara…**


	2. A Donde Ir

El consejero del introvertido

Capitulo 2: "A Donde Ir?"

-ASUKA SIÉNTATE!-Y tragándose su coraje la aludida tomo de nuevo asiento- Con que ya se conocían eh?- pregunto genuinamente interesada la profesora

-Bueno, si, vera es una larga historia que no quiero contar por que de ser así, dispondría injustamente del tiempo de su valiosa clase

-Esta bien Daisuke puedes tomar asiento, mira coincidencias de la vida, junto a Asuka hay un lugar disponible

-Eh profesora?

-Si dime que sucede?

-Yo preferiría no sentarme al lado de esa niña

-A no? Y eso por que? si se supone que ya se conocían

-Es que de hecho es por como nos conocimos, que preferiría evitar sentarme junto a ella-Suspiro profundamente antes de proseguir de manera rápida -Vera ella tropezó conmigo accidentalmente hace ya varios minutos, pero en ves de preocuparse por lo sucedido o mínimo haber pedido una disculpa, no, se levanto enojadísima y me dijo idota y bueno creo que no respondí adecuadamente después de eso por que me encaro y amenazo con golpearme, sonreí como lo hago siempre que pasan ese tipo de cosas esperando que todo se calmase, me equivoque porque después agarro y comenzó a lanzarme golpes desquiciadamente, es por su culpa que traigo amoratados lo brazos, aunque eso es lo de menos lo que realmente me tiene desilusionado es que me haya dicho idiota sin merecerlo

-ES QUE SI LO ERES

-Ya ve y así quiere que me siente junto a esa loca, ni pensarlo, no quiero salir dañado en mi integridad física por otro de sus ataques de demencia, yo si amo mi vida- dijo en un tono irónico para dejar al salón enmudecido, este chico estaba encarando sin temor nuevamente a la pelirroja y no solo eso si no que se estaba burlando de ella y claro como era de esperarse ella no se iba a dejar humillar por un patán

-ERES HOMBRE MUERTO…

-Y ahí vamos de nuevo, loca estas segura de que estas en la institución correcta? Porque me pareció ver un manicomio a unos veinte minutos del aeropuerto

-YA LOS DOS!, Naoko cambiate a lado de Asuka y tu Daisuke siéntate donde estaba Naoko, y por favor no quiero mas discusiones en mi clase

-Por supuesto profesora de mi parte puedo asegurarle que ya no habrá mas conflicto pero no puedo hablar por ella- dijo mientras avanzaba tranquilamente hacia donde le habían indicado para después tomar asiento una vez ahí

-Y bien Asuka? Qué dirás al respecto?

-No pasara de nuevo- murmuro entre dientes mas de fuerza que de ganas mientras fruncía el seño por sentirse humillada por ese idiota.

Tiempo después la clase concluyo y mientras esperaban a que entrase el siguiente profesor la mayoría de los varones y una que otra chica del salón 2-A se amontono alrededor del pupitre de Daisuke para saber quien era este sujeto tan particular pero antes de que ellos pudieran hacer una sola pregunta siquiera, el solo se limito a poner su dedo índice sobre sus labios para que guardasen silencio y saco de su mochila (N/A: No se de donde la saco) un par de audífonos de estudio y los conecto a un reproductor de música y lo encendió mientras esperaba a que la multitud se disipara.

-Como es posible que le presten atención a ese idiota

-Asuka debes dejar esto por la paz

-No Hikari es que no solo me insulto si no que me humillo y esta provocando que me dejen de respetar

-Bueno entonces ya habrá tiempo de que lo encares de manera correcta tendrás tu tiempo para humillarlo pero mientras, no hagas algo que te pueda perjudicar

-Si tienes razón planeare mi venganza

-Acaso escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?

-Si por eso planeare mi venganza y no la llevare a cabo aquí si no afuera de la escuela

-Tu no tienes remedio verdad? Que mas da, por cierto hoy te toca asear el salón

-Ok lo tendré en mente

Con la llegada del siguiente profesor las clases transcurriendo de la misma forma hasta que llego el descanso donde de nuevo la multitud de alumnos del 2-A intento saber mas de este enigmático chico fallando una vez mas, por otro lado con "Los tres chiflados" se mantenía un debate sobre el mismo chico y como harían para poder acercarse a el sin correr la misma suerte que el resto de sus compañeros

-Y si le escondemos esos audífonos?

-Si claro Kensuke, tu lo que quieres es que nos mate imaginando que sea poco tolerante

-Chicos yo…

-Ya se! Y si solo hablamos antes de que use los audífonos

-Crees que no lo considere Touji, imaginemos que tendremos la oportunidad de hablarle lo primero seria como lograr que no nos maten nuestros compañeros al tratar de acercarnos

-Me quieren dejar hablar por favor

-Vaya carácter Shinji ya te estas pareciendo a Asuka- dijo el moreno antes de romper a reír

-No le hagas caso solo dinos que propones

-Bueno chicos estaba pensando que seria más eficaz que nosotros...

-Hermano me darías un minuto- interrumpió la hermana pequeña de Shinji, Rei, que si bien no compartía parentesco con su hermano si con su madre Yui, al igual que el ojiazul se parecía a su padre Gendo, de belleza enigmática, piel blanca muy blanca, cabellera azul celeste que le hacia resaltar a un mas y para coronar todo esto, sus ojos eran de un carmesí indescriptible además de que ella iba en el salón 1-B

-Que pasa Rei?- suspiro resignado al darse cuenta que el universo confabulaba contra el este día para no dejarle hablar casi para nada

-Papá dijo que empaco tus cosas por que mamá se lo pidió pero que si de el dependiera ya hubiera tirado todo eso a la basura, me pidió que te dijera que si no pasabas después de la escuela por ellas corrían la suerte que tenían deparadas desde un principio, lo siento hermano

-Gracias hermana, ahora me harían un favor todos, por favor déjenme solo- apartándose de ahí mientras agachaba la cabeza y soltaba un par de sollozos mientras se alejaba de donde estaban para irse a refugiar a un lugar donde nadie pudiera ver su miseria lo que no contaba era que se toparía con su "amiga", pero para que no notase que estaba a punto de llorar solo respiro hondo y se seco los ojos rápidamente

-O que bien que te veo Shinji mira hoy me toca asear el salón por la tarde y bueno ya sabes que tengo cosas importantes que hacer en ese horario así que bueno pensé que si me ayudarías con ese asunto

-Asuka yo…

-Sabes que no me interesan tus excusas así que lo harás quieras o no, ahora largate de mi vista

-Y-yo ya me voy…

-Pues te estas tardando idiota!- no basto mas para Shinji que solo atino a salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible, iba con los ojos cerrado y cabeza gacha lo que propicio que en un punto de su caminata apresurada tropezara con alguien. –Perdón no fue mi intención por favor no te molestes- aun con los ojos cerrados

-Aunque es la segunda vez que me pasa en el día te puedo jurar que si así hubiese sido la primera vez o al menos ella hubiese dicho perdón no hubiera dicho todas esas cosas que le dije- dijo tranquilamente mientras ayudaba al chico a ponerse de pie

-Que tu?- abriendo por fin los ojos sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de quien era aquella persona

-Preferiría que me llames Daisuke pero si soy yo, pero mas que eso me agradaría saber quien rayos eres

-Shinji Ikari disculpa…

-Como prefieres que te diga?

-Shinji y yo…

-Oye ya déjalo así, no hay necesidad de que digas algo mas, solo que me gustaría saber por que caminabas de esa forma como si huyeras de algo

-Bueno es que Asuka…

-No digas mas, esa niña cree que la violencia es la única forma de tratar a los demás? Pero que se cree?

-Es que ella es no así…

-Pero admítelo así solo provoca que le teman y al final se quedara sola

-Que no es…

-Espera, que dijiste?

-Yo no dije nada…

-Ok bueno pero dime que te hizo esa loca?

-Pues me obligara a sustituirla en el aseo del salón pero yo no…

-Pero que tiene en la cabeza eso no lo voy a permitir

-No creo que sea necesario…

-Por supuesto que si de mi cuenta corre que esa loca no se saldrá con la suya

-No sabes como te…

-Descuida no tienes que agradecer- sonrió complacido pero un gemido de resignación borro su sonrisa al instante- Que te sucede por que te quejas de esa forma?

-Es que nadie en todo el día me ha dejado hablar

-Lo siento de verdad no era mi intención

-No eres tu, solo es mi maldita suerte- dijo volviéndose a deprimir por lo ocurrido

-Oh vamos amigo todos tenemos días malos no debes deprimirte por eso

-Es que tu no entiendes es mucho mas que eso- rompió en llanto mientras que Daisuke solo se limito a estrecharlo en un corto abrazo

-Bien bien hermano sácalo todo, al parecer es algo mas que tu mala suerte con tu expresión verbal y quisiera saber de que se trata, ya estas tranquilo?- cortando el abrazo, el aludido solo asintió mientras respiraba hondo para clamarse un poco –Ok ahora dime que te aqueja

-Mi papá me corrió hace unas semanas de la casa y mi hermana dijo que empaco mis cosas y que me quería saliendo del colegio para recogerlas pero si voy a hacer el aseo creo que me quedare sin cosas

-Vaya si es algo fuerte

-Si pero lo peor es que ya no se a donde ir, mis amigos ya no pueden alojarme y es obvio que no me quieren en casa

-Descuida todo eso tiene solución

-Pero a donde ir? Dime

-Déjame encargarme de eso, pero antes, ya almorzaste?

-No aun no…

-Entonces acompáñame vamos por algo a la cafetería y ya quita esa cara, veras que todo saldrá bien.

-Gracias…- pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas el sonido de una campana ya conocida les indico que era hora de volver a las clases, el Ikari solo pudo gemir resignado por su mala suerte

**Continuara…**

**Gracias a los que dejaron comentarios en el cap anterior como verán es el primer fic de eva que escribo asi que espero tener e su apoyo con este proyecto prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible**

**Saludos y hasta el siguiente cap**


	3. Un Nuevo Hogar

El consejero del introvertido

Capitulo 3: "Un nuevo hogar"

-Creo que no te invitare a almorzar pero si así lo deseas que tal si vamos a comer algo terminando la escuela

-Pero que hay de mis cosas como le voy a hacer

-Haber dame un minuto- saco su celular y marco un numero mientras caminaba e incitaba a Shinji a que le siguiera -Saito…Que no me digas señor!...Bien quería pedirte que de favor pasaras por mi saliendo del colegio hubo un cambio de planes no tomare el paseo vespertino… pues cuando pases por mi te cuento si? Te veo saliendo no te retrases enserio es importante- colgó y sonrió complacido una vez mas -Shinji escucha cuando sea la hora de la salida quiero que me sigas lo mas pronto posible entendiste?

-Y que va a pasar con Asuka?

-Déjala, solo sígueme OK?- el ojiazul solo asintió mientras abría la puerta de su salón e ingresaba seguido del Aoki acaparando la atención de todos y desencajando las quijadas de Touji Y Kensuke de paso, Daisuke se fue a su lugar mientras que Shinji fue abordado prontamente por sus amigos.

-Como le hiciste?

-Ha-hacer que?

-Hablar con el, que mas Shinji?, si te das cuenta de eso

-Chicos solo se dio por casualidad ahora por favor sentémonos no quiero problemas

-Como quieras, pero después tendrás que hablar con Kensuke y conmigo al respecto

-Si lo haré

El día prosiguió con normalidad pero las cosas se complicaron al momento de salir ya que Asuka estaba esperando a la salida del ojigris

-Tú no te vas

-Es una orden acaso?

-Estas sordo? te dije que tú no te largas hasta recibir tu merecido

-Espera deja pensarlo…mmm yo creo que no, sabes, hay algunas cosas que no tolero y tu eres una de esas cosas, ya deja todo como esta, no me interesa lo que tengas que decirme y creo que es mejor que no tengamos trato alguno por el bien de ambos- y así se abrió paso hacia la salida del salón dejando aturdida momentáneamente a la pelirroja, pero lo que la devolvió a la realidad fue como Shinji seguía a Daisuke como si se olvidara de la orden que le dio.

-Recuerda Ikari tu te quedas

-Pero yo…

-El se va conmigo si no te molesta, ahora en marcha Shinji- tomándolo del brazo para que avanzara y no se quedara estático una vez fuera del aula escucharon unos pasos tras de ellos aparte de unos gritos a forma de amenaza- Corre

-Que?

-Que corras, si no quieres que esta loca te mate, yo te alcanzo

-Que vas a hacer?

-Tu confía y solo CORRE!- no basto mas Shinji haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas echo a correr lo mas rápido que pudo, mientras que Daisuke y Asuka se encararon de nuevo

-Con que ya te fajaste los huevos verdad niñito?

-Huy que lenguaje tan mas florido muchachita, pero si a lo que te refieres es que si peleare contigo, lamento informarte que no

-Lo dudo- corrió la chica hacia su oponente con la guardia arriba mientras que el otro solo levanto sus manos abiertas a la altura del pecho y aventaba la espalda un poco hacia atrás para que en el momento justo en el que la pelirroja lanzara el golpe, bajara un poco mas con la espalda y acumulando mucha fuerza en el abdomen se irguió y extendió sus brazos empujando a Asuka lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla caer de sentón en el suelo a un par de metros, cosa que aprovecho el ojigris para echarse a correr y alcanzar a Shinji que estaba a medio patio con rumbo a la salida, Asuka se incorporo rápidamente para ver que el patán había huido, aun así echo a correr de igual forma para seguirle sin mucho esfuerzo, un par de segundos después Daisuke se igualo con Shinji que se veía agotado y conforme se acercaban a la salida de la escuela, Shinji comenzaba a bajar la velocidad, por otro lado Daisuke por no dejar solo a su compañero desacelero y le tomo del brazo para acelerar de nuevo y jalarle obligándolo a correr un poco mas, al ver un carro familiar estacionado frente al colegio y con un joven recargado en el cofre del mismo, el de piel bronceada grito enérgicamente –SAITO ABRE LA PUERTA!- y efectivamente el joven abrió la puerta de pasajeros y entro al auto para encender el motor en el preciso momento en el que ambos jóvenes abordaban el vehículo y cerraban la puerta -Arranca ya!- y así obedeció aquel joven

-Que ha hecho Señor Aoki por que corría así y quien es este muchacho?

-Espera… que no me digas señor!, Shinji a donde vamos?

-Al…centro…de la…ciudad- dijo notablemente cansado, jadeando por tal esfuerzo que a comparación de su compañero esto había parecido como un paseo por el parque ya que no mostraba un ápice de cansancio

-Bien Saito vamos al centro

-Joven Aoki creo que seria prudente de su parte que me diga lo que sucede

-Con gusto, pero ahora no es el momento, solo conduce

-Como usted diga- después de unos minutos de manejo llegaron a un edificio de hecho el más alto de todo Tokyo-3.

-Antes de que me vaya podrías dejarme en la estación de trenes?

-Claro solo ve por tus cosas y aquí te esperamos

-Gracias, enseguida vuelvo- bajo del auto e ingreso en aquel complejo

-Bueno joven Aoki creo que ya debería decirme por que acompañamos a este muchacho hasta este lugar y luego lo llevaremos a la estación de trenes

-Nada de eso le dije que lo llevaríamos pero es solo para que de nuevo entre al auto y poderlo llevar a casa con nosotros

-Y eso por que?

-Pues veras mi querido Saito a mi compañero lo echaron de su casa aun no se el motivo, en este momento va a recoger sus pertenencia y supongo que quiere que lo llevemos a la estación por que piensa pasar la noche ahí

-Oh que terrible noticia y me sorprende que quiera ayudar a su compañero

-Si bueno ya sabes un alma caritativa como yo no puede negarse a ofrecer un poco de ayuda

-Clásico de usted joven siempre tan ególatra

-Ególatra yo? Para nada sabes que no soy así

-A no?

-Bueno solo un poco

-En otro asunto por que salio corriendo así y hasta cuando piensa decirme el nombre de su compañero?

-Dejemos las presentaciones para después, y eso te lo cuento en casa ahora solo esperemos a que regrese

-Como diga Señor

-Que no me digas señor!

-Lo siento es que precisamente esta mañana hable con sus padres y ya sabe que a ellos les trato de esa forma

-Si pero me disgusta que me digas señor sabiendo que me conoces desde recién nacido

-A si, era una ternura

-Que insinúas Saito

-Nada joven, nada

-Bien, aquí estoy- el Ikari ingreso con un semblante decaído, con una gran maleta y soltando un suspiro de resignación

-Saito vamos a casa

-Enseguida joven- arranco de nuevo y puso marcha hacia la zona residencial de la ciudad

-Pero van en dirección contaría es que la estación de trenes esta para el otro lado

-Ya lo sabemos, lo que sucede es que no te iras a la estación de trenes a pasar la noche

-Como sabes que yo…

-Por que haría lo mismo si mis padres me echaran de mi propia casa

-Entonces?

-Sencillo considere que no seria tan malo que pasaras unos días en mi casa o mejor aun que te quedes a vivir ahí

-Pero no crees que sea algo injusto, que dirán tus padres, te reprenderán

-No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo solo ten en cuenta que es la mejor opción que tienes ahora por que dudo que alguien mas te permita vivir en su casa sin condiciones como yo te lo ofresco

-Y por que lo harías?

-Por que no tengo amigos aquí y por que pienso que es realmente injusto que un chico noble corra con tan pésima suerte, así que, que dices? Por que ya estamos por llegar a donde vivo

-Aun sigo diciendo que tus papas no estarán de acuerdo contigo

-Y si eso no importara aceptarías?

-Yo no sabría que decirte

-Joven Aoki hemos llegado- dijo aquel joven mientras apagaba el motor y salía del auto para abrir la puerta del lado de Daisuke

-Prénsalo solo por esta noche y si te quieres ir te prometo que mañana después de la escuela te dejare en la estación yo mismo, es un trato?- extendiéndole la mano para denotar que sus palabras eran verdad y que cumpliría su palabra

-Bi-bien- estrecho la mano ofrecida aceptando lo propuesto mientras su expresión se relajaba un poco, un par de segundos después se soltaron y bajaron del auto para que el ojiazul pudiera observar sorprendido la fachada de la vivienda de su compañero -Es enorme…

-Ha solo es la apariencia hay pocas habitaciones pero los espacios son amplios así que al entrar no esperes muchos lujos- dijo avanzando tranquilamente hasta llegar a unos pasos de la puerta de entrada donde ya lo esperaba Saito con esta abierta, giro y miro a Shinji que aun estaba atónito por ver la casa, pero por que no estarlo si desde la fachada ya deslumbraba, tenia un amplio jardín muy al estilo americano con cercas a cada lado de este y con un pasillo central que llevaba a la puerta de entrada, justo donde estaba parado a unos pasos el propietario, la casa era de dos pisos con cuatro habitaciones, dos baños completos, una sala amplia con varios sofás de piel que a simple vista se veían muy cómodos, coronando esa zona de la casa estaba un mueble con una gran pantalla plana y un estereo con varias bocinas, un comedor con una mesa bastante grande y media docena de sillas rodeándole, todo de madera, una cocina equipada con todo lo necesario para desempeñar el arte culinario, un cuarto de lavado con lo que debe tener y además un patio trasero en el que no había un jardín o algo por el estilo, si no que se acondiciono como una cancha de deportes, y con todo eso la mas pequeña de esa zona, pero aun así impactante, Shinji avanzo saliendo de su ensimismamiento mientras llegaba junto a Daisuke, sonrió complacido al ver la cara de asombro del otro chico mientras que se decidió para acortar la distancia y entrar a su casa de una buena vez

-Bienvenido a casa Joven Aoki

-YA LLEGUE!

-Por que gritas?- pregunto ya que no comprendía el por que lo hacia

-Porque ya estoy en casa es una costumbre que tengo y aunque no haya nadie aquí aparte de nosotros creo que es una de las manías que tengo de la que no me gustaría desprenderme, bueno y ahora que ya estoy en mis aposentos haré las presentaciones y resolveré las dudas de todos- sonrió nuevamente dirigiéndose a la sala botando su mochila en el sofá en el que tomo asiento –Cuando mis papás me dijeron que me conseguirían la casa adecuada para mi no creí que fuera tan linda, aun me sigo asombrando y eso que solo he pasado una noche apenas

-O sea que no vivías aquí Aoki-Kun?

-De echo ni siquiera vivía en el país…aguarda, no aquí en mi casa no te atrevas a decirme así, o me dices Aoki o me dices Daisuke es todo, pero retomando es algo de lo que no quiero hablar en un buen rato, ah por cierto Shinji Ikari el es Saito Yamaguchi es digamos un mayordomo pero es mas que eso ya que me conoce de pequeño y ha sabido todo de mi desde hace 15 años es por ello que esta aquí conmigo- el sujeto en cuestión era de unos 35 años, alto, piel blanca y rostro de rasgos finos con expresión relajada pero segura, ojos de un negro profundo y cabello largo que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros, no vestía como la típica servidumbre, es mas su atuendo era meramente de civil,

-Un gusto conocerle señor Ikari

-Gra-gracias, también es un gusto- dijo haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza notablemente tímido

-Saito ya sabes nada de señor

-Lo siento joven Ikari

-No, no te preocupes solo dime Shinji

-Como usted diga Shinji

-Saito preguntaste el por que de nuestra salida tan frenética verdad?

-Así es joven

-Veras tuve un pequeño altercado con una compañera del salón esta mañana y ella quiso repetir el episodio pero ya sabes que no soy el tipo de persona que pelea con chicas lo que hice para poder escapar de esa situación fue empujarle y correr hasta donde estabas

-Oh que interesante…pero dígame esa chica le hizo daño?

-No nada de eso trato de golpearme pero no lo logro y debo admitir que es muy buena por que me ha dejado amoratados los brazos por bloquear sus golpes y aparte esa niña es una mandona, iba a dejar que Shinji hiciera el aseo del salón en su lugar sin importarle la situación por la que atravesaba

-Yo lo iba a hacer gustoso…

-Si claro e incluso lloraste emocionado por ello, no te mientas sabes que no es justo lo que te hace esa demente- el aludido guardo silencio unos segundos y después asintió deprimido

-Hay un fondo detrás de eso verdad Shinji?

-De que hablas Saito?

-Responde Shinji es cierto o no?

-Aja…

-Nada joven es simplemente que es algo personal que me acabo de dar cuenta que le sucede pero no se si sea correcto mencionarlo

-No…

-Estas en tu derecho, bueno y decías que, que había con mis padres? Pues veras ellos son empresario viajan mucho, yo viajaba con ellos pero decidí que quería conocer el país natal de ellos y que quería vivir aquí, entonces ellos prepararon todo para que cuando llegara a Japón tuviera lo necesario, o sea que vivo solo, por ello mandaron a Saito conmigo ya que, desde que el llego con mi llegada al mundo, ha servido a mi familia por 15 años

-Por eso quieres que me quede aquí Daisuke?

-Si así es, por eso te ofrezco mi nuevo hogar como el tuyo también

-Bu-bueno entonces no, no necesito esperar hasta mañana

-Te vas a quedar?

-S-si

-Genial esto hay que celebrarlo

-Pe-pero mañana hay escuela

-Cierto, pero eso no es impedimento para mi, Saito

-Dígame

-No nos esperes esta noche

-Quiere que los recoja cuando acaben su celebración?

-No creo que sea necesario, me llevo mi auto

-Entendido señor

-Que no me digas señor!

**Continuara…**

**Bueno creo que tarde bastante en actualizar la vdd no era mi intención pero estaba en semana de exámenes y después Sali de vacaciones y me tuve que cambiar de casa y fue un lio pero en fin ya estoy aquí con este capitulo espero que les haya gustado**

**Nos leemos**


End file.
